Absent Lovers (Chapter)
|Story Romaji Title = Abusento rabāzu |Adopted = Anime episode 36.0}} Absent Lovers is the 166 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Chihiro has just stated that she hasn't had her first kiss yet. Keima, once again, knows that this situation makes it impossible for her to lie. As this was the last chance to check the existence of the goddess without the need of an ending, and because Chihiro doesn't remember her conquest, it is concluded that she does not have a goddess. Believing he still can switch the conquest to Ayumi, Keima pauses to think of a plan. If he is able to switch the advisor and target in this situation, he will have his way, even though there will be lots of trouble during the process. Keima calls out Chihiro's name, to which she responds with only an "eh?". Keima is disappointed and confused, for he was expecting her to be one step ahead of him, as she did before. But all those actions she took before were unrelated to Keima's lure of the conquest. He wonders what is the current situation. Chihiro grabs his arm and calls out his name. Now with their face a foot away from each other, Keima asks her if she really likes him. After a second of being flustered, she answers that she does. Keima goes on, asking when she started liking him, and she responds that she doesn't know well herself. She takes a guess that it was since the spring, which leaves Keima again mystified. Spring was before Chihiro's conquest. Out loud, Keima voices out that she likes him since spring, which was before the conquest, instead of retaining her memories. Chihiro shouts back, asking what he was talking about. In confusion, he talks about the fact that they never interacted except when she made fun of him, along with the event of her confessing to many men. She exclaims that all those statements are not important. She believes that she was truly interested in Keima the whole time. The bonfire has died down, and the fireworks starts to go up. The announcer announces that the next day will be the Mai High Fest and that all the students should enjoy it to the fullest. At the bench they sit at, Keima and Chihiro are holding hands. He says that there is no way he can be liked by Chihiro. They have never interacted at all. Then, Chihiro squeezes his hand tighter, saying that there is no reason to like someone. Staring straight into his face, Chihiro states that by the time she realized it, she had fallen in love with him. She kisses him, then lays her head upon his shoulder. Chihiro asks if Keima likes her. He raises her by holding her shoulders, saying that there is no way he can like her. Keima stands and walks away, leaving Chihiro behind. He asks if he could ever love a real women, which makes Chihiro ask why he dated her. While fireworks shine brightly in the air, bluntly, he says that it was not a date. He states that he merely tricked a real women. Chihiro stands, crying in disbelief. And in the background, Ayumi stands at the doorway to the stairs, asking to herself why Keima said such a horrible thing... Trivia *This chapter's title references , an album by . References Category:Summary